One More Time
by Mayoiiro
Summary: Benci dan cinta sama saja, bodoh dan buang-buang waktu. Tapi, kadang aku penasaran. Apa sih, enaknya saling membenci?


"Kadang aku ingin tahu, apa sih enaknya saling benci?"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_One More Time_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Chara: Iiro from Iiro Counter (BBB! Unniverse AU!), Halilintar. B_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Benci dan cinta.

Dua kata yang bertolakbelakang, tapi tetap sangat mirip antara satu dengan lainnya.

Dimana ada benci disitu ada cinta, dan begitu sebaliknya.

Manusia memiliki dua sifat bernama benci dan cinta. Tentu saja cinta lebih populer. Lagu cinta, puisi cinta, novel romantis dan dongeng ciuman pertama tak luput dari kata cinta. Semua orang suka cinta, semua orang... Iya...

Tapi bagaimana dengan benci?

Tidak ada yang suka dengan 'benci' ataupun kebencian. Iyakah?

Jujur saja, itu bodoh. Benci adalah salah satu emosi paling kuat yang dimiliki oleh manusia.

Cinta bisa menjadi yang benci, camkan kata-kata itu.

Kenapa manusia saling membenci? Bukankah dunia lebih baik tanpa rasa benci?

Kata-kata itu terus menari di dalam benak remaja berambut _brunette_. Ia menyesap kopi hitamnya sambil sesekali melemparkan arah pandangnya pada sosok babak belur yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas sofa apartemennya.

Ia menghela nafas kasar. Kejadian ini terjadi lagi, benar-benar merepotkan dan membuang-buang waktu luangnya yang sudah sangat tipis.

Salah satu anggota ekstrakurikuler Karate yang Ia urus karena menjadi salah satu manajer disana ditemukannya tidak sadarkan diri di gudang olahraga sekolah. Dan orang itu tidak lain dari salah satu ace di ekstrakurikuler Karate, Halilintar.

Ah, iya... Halilintar-- Dirinya memiliki tanggungjawab terhadap anak itu selama sebulan penuh atas perintah orang tua Halilintar. Dirinya harus mengurus manusia menyebalkan ini selama seminggu. Malas sekali rasanya mengurus lelaki garang dan dingin seperti dia.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Solar sudah menjadi abu. Dia sudah terlanjur dekat dengan Halilintar dan begitu juga sebaliknya, berterimakasihlah pada Gempa yang memaksanya untuk menjadi manajer klub Karate.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, berduaan dengan Halilintar yang tidak sadarkan diri sambil menyesap kopi hitam dan mendengarkan irama rintik hujan.

Terkadang dirinya berpikir, apakah Halilintar pernah membenci semua yang Ia alami di dunia ini? Apakah Halilintar membenci mereka yang selalu menghabisinya hingga babak-belur dan mengkambing-hitamka dirinya hampir setiap saat? Atau mungkin Halilintar sama seperti dirinya? Hampa dan tidak merasakan apapun tentang dunia ini.

Iiro menghela nafas kasar sambil sesekali memainkan ujung rambut berwarna rose nya yang sekarang sudah sepanjang tulang belikatnya. Mengingat sifat alami manusia, tidak mungkin Halilintar tidak merasakan apapun tentang hal ini.

Cuma ada dua pilihan antara apa yang Halilintar rasakan terhadap semua ini. Kalau Hali masih waras mungkin Ia akan membenci hal ini, tapi kalau Ia tidak waras mungkin Ia akan mencintai rasa sakit ini.

Atau kalau dia tidak normal, sama seperti Iiro, mungkin dia tidak akan merasakan apapun. Cuma hampa...

Kadang dirinya sendiri bingung dengan apa yang Ia rasakan. Kenapa semuanya hampa? Walaupun Ia tertawa, menangis dan berteriak tetap tidak ada perasaan apapun di dalam sana.

Ia juga bingung kenapa semua orang membenci dirinya yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang lain itu. Perlu diingat bahwa Ia juga belum mengucapkan terimakasih pada teman sekelasnya yang mendorong tubuhnya saat menyebrang dan membuatnya terkena kecelakaan yang juga menghilangkan salah satu dari sepasang indra pengelihatannya.

"Ck..." Iiro mendecih kecil mengingat hal itu. Disentuhnya ujung poni memanjang yang menutupi mata kanannya yang sekarang buta itu. Sungguh teman yang baik.

Terkadang Iiro bingung kenapa orang lain senang sekali membenci. *Pasti rasa kebencian itu sama seperti daging steak mahal di restoran bintang lima. Kalau tidak mana mungkin mereka mau mengulangi hal ini lagi dan lagi.

"Nggh..." Lenguhan yang berasal dari arah pemuda itu sontak membuat Iiro menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sudah sadar? Gimana tubuhmu, masih sakit atau ada yang keseleo?" Tanya Iiro sambil meletakkan mug berwarna navy di atas meja dan berjalan menuju Halilintar yang sedang membenarkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Iiro..? Aku dimana?" Tanya Halilintar dengan suara serak. Pasti dia tidak sengaja melukai tenggorokannya tadi.

"Di rumahku, lebih tepatnya ruang tamu apartemenku. Aku menemukanmu di gudang olahraga kemarin sore, babak belur pula." Ucap Iiro sambil membuka kotak P3K yang ditaruh diatas meja ruang tamu. "Kalau saja Gempa tidak menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, mungkin kau sudah kutinggal di dalam sana,"

"Maaf, aku merepotkan mu lagi..." Halilintar menundukkan kepalanya, malu rasanya merepotkan teman sekaligus manajer ekstrakurikulernya ini terus menerus.

"Wah, tumben nih, mau minta maaf." Balas Iiro dengan nada jahil. "Tanpa perintah orang tuamu ataupun Gempa aku akan tetap melakukan hal ini, Hali. 'Kan lucu, katanya teman dekat tapi tidak peduli satu dengan lainnya," lanjutnya sambil mengambil alkohol dan kapas dari dalam kotak P3K.

"Sini, tanganmu. Luka dan lecetnya kubersihkan lagi, biar ga infeksi." Ucapnya datar sambil menarik tangan Halilintar dengan lembut. Dituangkannya alkohol ke kapas dan dengan cekatan luka dan lecet di tangan Halilintar dibersihkan.

"Kau melakukan itu lagi, dasar bodoh... Luka di pergelangan tanganmu itu hampir infeksi, idiot. Sebenarnya kau mau apa melakukan hal macam itu ke dirimu sendiri, Lintar?" Omel Iiro sambil memberi luka Halilintar obat merah.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Lintar. Aku ngga suka"

"Dan sudah kubilang, jangan lukai dirimu sendiri lagi, Tuan Halilintar Kinan Petir. Kau mau mati, hah?!!"

Sunyi... Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Iiro membungkam Halilintar sepenuhnya. Iiro menghela nafas kasar dan melihat ke arah manik _ruby_ Halilintar.

"Hoi... Hali," Halilintar menoleh. Manik _ruby_ Halilintar dan manik _sapphire_ gelap Iiro bertemu, membaca arti tatapan yang mereka lempar ke satu sama lain.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu..." Sebuah jeda singkat, Iiro menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba tenang saat melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kalau kau berpikir untuk membunuh dirimu ataupun melakukannya, camkan ini. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu, tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu, idiot."

"Aku tahu kau iri dengan saudaramu. Habisnya, Taufan itu ceria, sifatnya berbeda 360 dari sifatmu dan disukai oleh banyak orang. Sementara Gempa, dia hampir tanpa celah. Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku akan merasakan hal yang sama denganmu"

"Gempa selalu bilang kalau kedua orangtuamu membandingkan kalian bertiga. Gempa yang selalu menjadi contoh baik, dan kau yang jadi contoh buruk. Kalau aku jadi kamu, mungkin saja sudah kupatahkan leher mereka berdua. Tapi itu aku dan bukannya kamu."

"Kau baik, peduli dengan orang lain, tenang dalam situasi apapun, tau cara bertindak dalam keadaan genting, tegas, tidak segan-segan menunjukkan rasa sayangmu pada orang lain, dan yang paling penting, kau tidak pernah benar-benar membenci orang yang selalu melukaimu. Aku salut padamu, Lin."

"Karena itu, mau coba bertahan hidup dengan bahagia untuk sekali lagi, Halilintar Kinan Petir?"

Halilintar menatap manik _sapphire_ gelap Iiro sekali lagi. Entah kenapa dadanya merasa sesak, pipinya mulai basah. Dengan bibir yang sedikit gemetaran Ia menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Tentu saja..."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_[End]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**"Pasti rasa kebencian seperti rasa daging steak mahal di restoran bintang lima"**

Kalimat ini menggunakan permainan kata dimana kata yang kupakai main itu daging dan kebencian dalam bahasa Jepang. Niku/にく(daging) dan Nikushimi/憎しみ(kebencian) sama sama ada niku-nya.

Sekali-sekali pakai skill bahasa Jepang level rendah milikku ini.

* * *

_Gajelas ya? Iya, kaya yang bikin..._

_Prequel dari Compared Child(ada di Wattpadku, @iroha_p karena termasuk ke Song fict), gabutan haqiqi karena kemarin malam kebanyakan minum Milo dan lupa kalau cokelat mengandung kafein, ujung-ujungnya begadang._

_Dan, yah... Yang belum tahu anakku, namanya Mawaiiro, manajer ekstrakurikuler Karate yang diikuti Halilintar sekaligus teman dekat dari Gempa, Taufan dan Hali. Ga kreatif punya pen name sama nama anak yang hampir sama._

_._

_Mulai besok sampai minggu depan diriku ada PAS, yakin bisa lulus walaupun tahu nilai PKN, IPS, Matematika dan Agama pasti pas-pasan, sementara nilai Bahasa Bali pasti nempel di KKM, kuat akutuh. Syukur aja gitu, nilai B. Indo sama IPA ku tinggi, penyelamat._

_Selain PAS aku harus selesaikan commission dari bulan Juli yang kutunda terus karena ada perubahan jadwal sekolah._

_Yah, begitulah-- author kalian mungkin masih 13 tahun tapi butuh uang dan media pelepasan stress. Nebecc lebay kamu, Len._

_Yaudah bacotannya, nikmati ffny, author pamit dulu._

_-Mawaiiroha, 20-11-2019-_


End file.
